Missing Hokages
by Chaosthief1
Summary: My answer to the challenge issued by Perfect Lionheart. Naruto has succeeded in capturing Sasuke. Few care about success after a price paid.
1. Chapter 1

In response to Perfect Lionheart's Missing Hokage Challenge.

I'll try to do it to his meet his requirements. Please enjoy.

Chapter one

The beginning.

Naruto woke up in the hospital room with an exhaustion that was entirely mental. He'd put his all into stopping Sasuke from leaving. Physically he was in fighting form thanks to his incredible healing ability. His stamina was boosted to incredible levels by the demon fox sealed within him. Mentally, though, he was tired. Closing his eyes against the glare of the white walls, his memories of the last minutes of the fight rushed through his mind.

Blurred as they were, he could remember Sasuke shoving his hand through his chest. The lightning technique caused untold pain and damage to his already damaged body. In a reflexive action he'd brought his right hand to grasp Sasuke's arm.

With a Rasengan still formed in his palm.

The gore had been horrendous and unintentional. He'd removed his rival's arm at the elbow. Shocked, Sasuke lost his physical changes due to the seal and plummeted to the water below. Using the last of his strength Naruto managed to get the Uchiha to shore. The last sight Naruto caught was that of Kakashi rushing toward them both.

Only now Naruto was in the Konoha Hospital . He would simply be left to wait for Granny Tsunade. None of the other nurses would approach him if they could avoid it. He'd very rarely had cause to be in the hospital due to the fox healing him all of the time. Moving to leave the room he spotted Shikamaru moving down the hallway toward the exit.

"Hey, Shikamaru, is everyone alright?" Naruto asked quietly of the perpetually lazy Nara.

Turning at the question, Shikamaru seemed to slump a bit more into him self.

"They're alive… I suppose that is something to be grateful for." He replied in part to Naruto's question and to him self.

"I'm glad." Naruto said as he moved back into the room to his bed.

From the doorway Shikamaru watched as the normally energized boy climbed back into the hospital bed with nary a scratch on his body. The next words from his mouth might have sounded awkward from him, but seemed to perk up the blond.

"Good work." He'd been the one to complete the mission after all.

"Thanks." was the mumbled response from Naruto as he settled into the bed.

"How troublesome…"

Elsewhere outside of an ICU door Kakashi was also considering the recent events.

He'd arrived as fast as he'd been capable. Yet, he hadn't been fast enough. With skill, Kakashi had quickly tended to the last Uchiha's injuries to the best of his abilities. He'd only taken time to remove the intact portions of Sasuke's arm from Naruto's torso to let the blond heal himself. No one would confuse him with a med-nin, but he had the dark haired boy stabilized long enough for the actual medical team to arrive.

As soon as the team rushed away with their patient, as Kakashi had told them Naruto was well enough for the copy-nin to deal with. Only then did the Copy-nin turn to the demon container.

He'd lifted the boy up by the front of his jacket. Examining the, now undamaged, boy he looked into its unconscious face. For it had become less than trash to the ninja. Cold rage filled his exposed eye as he considered how the brat had nearly killed his only remaining link to Obito. He'd resisted the temptation to drown the brat and instead slung the boy harshly over his shoulder, and like a sack of rice hauled it back to Konoha.

Breaking from his reverie, he noticed Danzo. The man's un-bandaged eye carefully weighed Kakashi's current mood.

"The council wishes the report on the incident between the young Uchiha and the container. They await you in the council chambers." He said neutrally.

"And you just happened to be in the area to issue the summons yourself, sir." The remark was made lazily, but his eyes were sharp on the councilman's emotionless face.

"Hardly, but it would be imprudent to speak of such things here. Shall we speak en-route? I'm certain your student will be well cared for. After all this is Tsunade's area of expertise, is it not?" The choice to use the Hokage's given name was not missed by the masked ninja, but it was no great secret that the council did not truly consider the current Hokage a threat to their power.

The lady Hokage was incredibly skilled and powerful, but lacked the political savvy and ruthlessness of the Third Hokage. Not to mention a good portion of the time she was passed out drunk in her office, when she wasn't dealing with medical issues.

To the council she was nothing more than a powerful figurehead. Unfortunately, for the council, the Third Hokage had clearly designated successors to become the next Hokage. Unless something happened to incapacitate or otherwise invalidate the successor's advance to the position the council had little control of the situation.

While either Jiraiya or Tsunade are the chosen ones to advance to the rank of Hokage. If both had refused _then _it passes to the Konoha council and the ninja population to select a new Hokage. It had been considered when the toad sage had sought out the Legendary Sucker to take the position. Had she not accepted, the council would have been needed to deal with the leadership selection quickly and decisively.

Danzou at the time had had a considerable backing to see him ascend to the position.

Now it was time to see if he could deal with one problem: the Demon child. After all, if what his sources said was true, the fifth Hokage would have no reason to stay in Konoha with the boy gone. He could be rid of two problems at the same time.

'If nothing else, the boy can be tracked, captured, and used in root. With sufficient personality 'tweaking.'' He thought as both men made their way to the Hokage Tower and the awaiting council.

As he and the white haired ninja next to him left the hospital he sent a signal. That signal sent several Root ANBU members to complete their assigned tasks. Most were necessary preparations to deal with the Uchiha's lost limb. Danzo was all too well aware of the difficulties following the loss of a limb.

Losing his eye and arm to the Sandaime Hokage was a sore point with the man, but it never interfered with his important work. If it could be helped that is.

Back in Naruto's room an argument was being waged between said patient and a nurse.

"What do you mean I need a shot?! I feel fine?!" Naruto yelled at the nurse carrying a metal tray.

The old nurse, however, was determined in her duty.

"You will do as I say young man. There are many other patients that I must help and you are wasting my time." The nurse said as she prepared a large syringe of clear fluid for injection. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little shot? I thought you were a ninja after all."

This challenge would have been ignored had it not been for a shock of pink hair entering the room. Sakura looked on in curiosity at her teammate.

Between looking bad in front of Sakura and the fear of a needle… Let's say he wanted to impress Sakura enough that the needle wasn't so bad.

Wincing internally at the amount of fluid being pumped into his system he smiled at his female teammate. After a moment the medicine seemed to have an effect and his body began to feel incredibly heavy. Sakura moved to sit at the side of his bed. Taking his left hand into hers she thanked him profusely.

"You are the best Naruto. Not only did you bring him back." There was no doubt who she was talking about. "But you are also going to take responsibility for your reckless actions. I'm very proud of you Naruto."

Kissing the blond on the forehead she moved to leave the room. Not for an instant did she notice his confused expression. Or that he hadn't spoken or moved since receiving the shot.

'I should ask Tsunade for some training. Then I can help Sasuke-kun learn to use his new arm.' She thought as she passed a group of physicians pushing a surgical cart past her and into Naruto's room. Smiling happily she left to find some scrolls on physical therapy from the medical library.

Naruto watched the men and women in surgical gear carefully move his right arm perpendicular to his torso. Gently straining the shoulder they set it into a padded, vice like, contraption that was attached to the sturdy metal bed frame.

Willing his body to move did nothing as his flesh was dead to his commands. Shortly though he'd forget all about moving his body. Instead he struggled to escape the terrifying pain of having his arm to the shoulder removed from his body.

Tsunade was hard at work in the surgical room leading from the ICU area.

She'd spent the last six hours carefully dealing with the damage to the boy that Orochimaru seemed to desire so greatly.

If she wasn't so dedicated to medicine she would simply have amputated the shredded flesh and let it heal as a stump. Instead, a donor had been found willing to part with their own arm to restore Prince Emo, one of Naruto's pet names, to fully capable traitor.

Had it been any other ninja she'd have used another source for the replacement arm. She did after all have the body of a Kaguya clan member sealed away for study. It would have been a waste to use it on the traitor though.

He would, however, be fit to stand trial under his rightful Hokage.

Lady Tsunade, Slug Sannin, and Godaime Hokage carefully removed the last of the damaged arm from the boy before her. The shredded flesh had been gruesome, but not something she was squeamish about dealing with. Not anymore at least.

Carefully, she took the recently donated arm from the nearby ice and began making the needed connections. As soon as she'd seen the donation, kept on ice for an hour now, she'd had a strange feeling. Almost as if a storm was heading toward the village. She was tired, and decided to pass the odd feeling off to exhaustion from dealing with the various traumas of the day.

Finishing her work she gestured to her friend to take his turn dealing with the, mentally unbalanced, boy on the surgical table.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage was to seal the boy's the curse seal and his ability to use chakra tightly away until such time as it could safely be removed.

Unknown to either Sannin events were taking place nearby that would change their worlds, and those changes would have far reaching consequences for the world.

At the Hokage Tower a meeting of some importance was taking place. The village clans had been called together over the most recent successful mission. Normally, this would be a matter for the Hokage to deal with. Due, to the fact, that a prominent clan member had been injured.

The Uchiha clan, while not respected, was easily seen as a potent force in the ninja world. That clan was one of the two founding bloodlines of the village, and should be salvaged.

Many members felt that the demon container had lost control to its prisoner. After all, on his own the Uchiha's team mate couldn't hope to defeat the academy prodigy. Hence, he'd called upon the Kyubii's power and lost control. The boy should be removed from active duty, and forbidden from using chakra.

Others felt that the damage done to the emo was fitting, and he could still repopulate his clan in the village. There were plenty of willing young women for that approach.

Still others didn't care one way or the other. As long as the brat isn't in the hands of an enemy the status quo was maintained.

One third of the gathered group, the civilian portion of the council, was demanding the death of the blond boy. So, as they saw it, the imprisoned demon would finally die.

One, though, had the ears of many and none of their personal opinions.

Danzo quickly called the meeting to order. Decisions had to be made quickly. Soon the Hokage will discover where the 'donated' limb came from. At that point a united front must be presented. It was only fortunate that he'd managed to sway the apathetic looking Jounin instructor to his side.

Sitting beside him was Kakashi, the representative of the Hatake clan. After the death of his father to suicide he'd taken the responsibility as head of his clan, regardless of the fact that it was a clan of one. Few would recognize the ninja as being torn up about the recent situation. He was being pulled in too many emotional directions to truly be impartial about the 'successful' mission one of his subordinates had performed.

As it was, the council saw a dispassionate Jounin informing them of his observations. He explained what he'd found upon locating the two team members at the Valley of the End. That gory scene replayed in his mind's eye, and he didn't realize the frenzy some of the council had been driven to.

Once again calling the meeting to order Danzo set about explaining the situation, options, and what was currently underway to fix the situation. Kakashi, his report given, decided he wanted nothing else to do with the council. Ignoring his responsibility, as was the norm with the man, he left to visit the memorial stone.

He would check in on Sasuke the next day. No thought was spared for his other students.

To be continued… Well, I'm taking a shot Master LionHeart. I hope it meets with your approval so far.

Next Time on Missing Hokages:

"We of the council, Heads of all the clans of Konoha, have decided to invoke Addendum 122 of the Konoha Charter. Invoking this we, hence forth, exile Uzumaki Naruto from the land of Fire. Should he return more than his arm will be taken in retribution for the Uchiha Clan."

"This is not over." Tsunade quietly threatened watching her little brother walk stolidly through the great gate to the village.

Naruto gazed upon the gathered throng. Noting the few sad and some determined faces he left his home behind him. Breaking into a sprint the tears in his eyes were brushed off his face. Even the pain of his new arm didn't distract him from making the best time he could to the country of wave.

There he would wait for his precious people to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Lionheart's: Missing Hokage Challenge.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... Well I'd be rich. As it is I don't even own a car that runs anymore.

Chapter 2

"N-N-Naruto? May I come in?" asked a rather shy Hinata Hyuuga after having knocked softly on the hospital room door. After waiting a moment more, for a reply, she turned to leave. Only to find a weary looking Lady Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune standing in the hall with her.

"Why, hello Hinata. Did you want to see Naruto?" Shizune asked with a pleasant if tired smile.

"W-W- Would that be all right?" asked the young girl hopefully.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Brat's just got a mild case of chakra burns and exhaustion." The Hokage said as she reached for the door..

"We were just coming to see the knuckle head before calling it a night. You've been to visit your cousin I take it?"

Hinata nodded in the affirmative before gasping at the sight on the other side of the open door.

"What the hell? Shizune! Prep Operating Room 3! Those bastards took his arm and gave it to the damn Uchiha."

Hinata could only stand there in shock. Her crush's eyes were glazed and distant. His right arm had been removed to the shoulder, and the bandage around the wound was seeping blood. Looking at the floor she could see a pool of his precious life's blood. It was almost more than she could handle.

At that point something seemed to snap inside the 'weak' heir of the Hyuuga clan. Moving quickly to the bedside she started to work in tandem with the older woman. Quickly setting up an IV and starting a saline drip to restore his blood loss. While doing this she activated her Byakugan, without seals, to study his internal anatomy.

She quickly determined that his chakra was trying in vain to heal the damaged tissue. Additional investigation determined that all of his muscles were completely relaxed yet she found no damage to his spine or nervous system, aside from the obvious amputation. This indicated a chemically induced paralysis as he was still conscious if catatonic.

Stating this to the Hokage prompted the order to retrieve a number of vials from the nearby pharmaceutical station. The orderly in charge of the station was uncooperative, and after a short argument, consisting of Jyuuken strikes into unconciousness, Hinata returned to the room.

There she found the Hokage placing the blond boy carefully on a gurney Shizune had provided. Taking the medicine from the girl she gave new orders.

"Shizune, bring me the storage scroll 129-KK. It is in my office, second drawer down."

"Right." Shizune took off a dead sprint.

"Hinata, I need you to find Naruto's teacher Jiraiya. It is urgent that he knows about what has happened. Do you understand?" Tsunade only saw the girl nod as she ran to the end of the hall and leapt out the window..

Hinata made good time to the center of the village. There she pumped as much chakra into her eyes as she could stand. Rapidly the radius of her sight reached the outer walls of Konoha. Concentrating on finding the white haired man she'd seen, working with Naruto, the month before the finals of the chunnin exams.

Shortly she located the Toad Sage at a bar, on the south end of the village. Taking off like a shot her vision narrowed in on the older man. Not losing sight of the Sage she began weaving in and out of the busy street traffic. In her haste, she did not even notice leaping over her younger sister. Who was being taken to visit Neji by none other than her father Hiashi.

Neither showed visible reactions to the girl rapidly disappearing into the distance.

Hiashi had taken a 'day off', so to speak, in order to visit his nephew. He'd invested much time into the lad. Standing in his stead, in clan business, was Elder Shinta. Shinta was the most neutral party among the elder Hyuuga council. Picking up his youngest from her half day at school was the intelligent thing to do.

Young Hinabi was a rabid, for a Hyuuga, fan of the Lady Tsunade. The last time he'd been to the Hospital, and he hadn't taken his youngest… Well she tried to poison his tea the next day, all the while asking sweetly if he'd take her to the hospital next time he went.

In his daughter's defense she was indeed trying to make him tea and 'sweet talk' him into taking her along next time. Either way, it worked.

Calmly continuing to the Hospital both kept track of Hinata as long as they were able. In Hinabi's case it was for nearly five blocks. In the case of the older man, he kept sight of her even until she found Jiraiya of the Sannin.

'This does not bode well.' Hiashi thought as they came into sight of the hospital.

Concentrating toward the medical facility Hiashi searched for any sign of trouble. Shortly he spotted two heads of blond hair. One was the Hokage operating on the second yellow haired individual. Close examination clarified the situation.

'Uzumaki is seriously injured, Tsunade is incredibly upset…' Panning his vision to take in a greater area he added two more to his list. 'Jiraiya is heading toward the Hokage's tower, and a two-thirds vote was just made among the council.'

"Hanabi, we are going to wait in the lobby until the Hokage is finished with her work."

"Yes, Father." The girl sat on one of the uncomfortable seats. None, but a member of her family, could measure her extreme excitement.

'Please, let Shinta not have done something stupid.' The clan head prayed to him self.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Elsewhere in the Hospital a rushed operation was about to begin. Shizune had unsealed the dead Sound ninja's body. Carefully she went about removing the cadaver's right arm at the shoulder joint. Shortly though Tsunade had to lend her strength to wrench the appendage free of its socket.

"Even dead the skeletal structure is incredibly strong. I really hope this works." Shizune stated as her teacher went about attaching the new arm to her adopted little brother. The flesh of the boy's arm was a mess of exposed flesh and slowly pumping blood.

'If it hadn't been for the fox…' She cut off that line of thought sharply.

The moment the arm came into contact with Naruto's body, something unexpected occurred. Green chakra flooded the area and slowly worked down the length of the newly attached appendage. Naruto, unconscious for this _approved_ surgery, shifted slightly as the green glow spread to the rest of his body.

In short order the glow dispersed leaving a gently sleeping blond ninja in its place. That is to say, a completely whole, regenerated Naruto. There was no evidence that the arm had ever belonged to another.

Reaching out to examine the boy's unblemished shoulder provoked an unexpected response. As she touched the arm three long bone protrusions reacted to her touch. They were slow, but had they reacted any faster they would have trapped or impaled her arm. Shifting as if in pain the sleeping boy turned on his left side and the bones retreated back into his body.

"I think the brat's going to be alright… Have him moved to secure ward three and post a guard. Get anyone you believe can be trusted." As Shizune moved to carry out her orders Tsunade draped a sheet over the blond and slowly moved out of the operating room.

Taking a seat at a nearby bench she hid her face in her hands. It had been so much like when she'd lost her little brother Nawaki. The fear had been like lead in her stomach. If she had lost another piece of her family, well, she'd have leveled half the village before they'd stop her rampage.

Looking around for observers, she carefully brushed aside her few shed tears, and made a decision.

'No more. Not for this village. Not for sensei. The only thing that matters to me is my family.' Nodding her head at her own thoughts she watched as the sun set on this exhausting day.

Shizune returned moments later with Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma. All three had apparently been visiting their incapacitated genin. None looked pleased.

"They have been informed of the situation?" At her apprentice's affirmative nod Tsunade crossed her arms and gazed at the group. At their subdued attitude, mostly Gai who was not smiling, she gave them brief instructions.

"Shizune knows where to move the patient. You are welcome to have your genin moved to the same area. I don't know for certain what happened, but I'd like to take no unnecessary risks." At her words a certain amount of tenseness eased from the three. If a genin such as Usumaki, personal friend to the Hokage her self, was in such a situation…

It did not bode well for the rest of their genin, or the hospital should something similar happen again.

"Now if you will excuse me? I have to find an old man that should have been here by now." Tsunade moved passed the assembled people toward the nearest exit. Only her apprentice noticed the hand signal given to her.

'Plan 13? Well, it was nice while it lasted.' Shizune thought even as she directed her team to moving Naruto.

* * *

Deep inside the slumbering blonde a meeting between two individuals was taking place.

One was human and the other was a massive fox. The fox was in a cage while the human boy was seated, slumped, against a wall as far from the bars as possible.

"Why did they do it?" The brat was asking himself over and over again.

"**Does it matter," **asked the massive, green, beast? Its body was sprawled on its side in a relaxed position.

"Of course it matters!" The blonde shouted at the nine tailed beast.

Stopping a moment to stare at the demon he asked a pertinent if out of place question.

"And why are you green?"

Quirking a massive eyebrow at the boy the fox studied itself for a moment.

"**That would be because you are no longer an enemy designated for eventual death."** The immortal being known as Kyuubi explained in a way that explained very little.

"Whaaaat" Asked the dumbfounded boy?

"**I'll answer five questions if you'll do two things for me."** Naruto acted affronted at the deal and his eyes squinting at the beast shook his head wildly.

"No way am I letting you out of there. You think I'm stupid, but I'm not." Naruto stated.

"**Of course, you wouldn't have to release me. I only need two simple things done that have nothing to do with the seal holding me here."** Not quite true as neither were quite as simple for others as it would be for this boy.

"What is it then?" The boy asked his eyes shining with curiosity he couldn't hide, even as upset as he currently was.

"**It's would be quite simple for normal ninja to do. Given your skill level, I assure you it would require hardly any effort on your part. On the wall to your left there is a stone five down five across from the right corner. If you can hit it with a kunai, I'll answer any two questions you have truthfully."**

"Promise?" asked Naruto as he eyed the brick in question.

Wincing at the question the Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

Seeing the fox wince at the agreement to a promise Naruto smiled and threw a kunai at the stone only to miss the stone by three feet. Annoyed Naruto pulled out more blades and began saturating the wall with the thrown weapons.

Soon the wall was coated with metal. The only spot not touched was the stone he was aiming for. Taking that into account he moved to climb the very kunai he'd embedded into the wall. The deal didn't say he had to throw the blade at the stone. Merely that he hit it with a kunai.

Smirking at the boy stabbed the stone. Quickly it moved a tail to shield its sight from the bright light that came from the now damaged piece of masonry. Soon the stone crumbled to nothing revealing an image of a three tomoe sharnigan. Feeling an intense amount of unexplained rage, Naruto formed a mental Rasengan and obliterated the image.

New memories flooded his mind. Techniques and knowledge filled his mind. Things he'd learned after graduating the academy. He'd had access to the shinobi library as a genin, and he'd read so many scrolls.

All of which was noticed by his teacher.

"I see you've been studying." Kakashi had stated when Naruto had asked to train with him on one of their few days of rest.

"Yeah, I used the Kage Bushin and studied a whole lot." Answered the smiling Naruto.

The spar had been far more even between the two than Kakashi had liked. Shortly afterwards Kakashi asked why he'd wanted to spar away from his teammates."

"Sasuke would get upset. I mean I like to tease him, but its fun being rivals." Naruto said as he turned to head home with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto before you leave…" At that pause Naruto turned to see his teacher's eye had been uncovered.

"A months worth of improvement put you at near my level Naruto. I can't have you outclassing your teammates that fast. This will be better in the long run. You'll see." And Kakashi the Copy ninja, teacher of team seven, locked away one of his students potential with no real explanation as to why.

"NO! Why? Why!? Why would he do that to me?! I worked hard. I studied! I even managed some decent chakra control!? He took it all away from me!" Naruto screamed to the ceiling of his mind after the memories played out.

"**Why did he seal away your potential with the Sharingan? Well as your first question I can honestly say I don't know for certain. My assumption though is that he wanted that Uchiha brat to be the prodigy of his team. He after all holds one of those precious eyes within his own skull. You ninja can be such an eccentric and unreliable bunch." **The green beast of nine tails fury eyed the boy kneeling with his head between his hands.

"**Why don't you think for a while brat about your second question? Then maybe you wont waste it on something so obvious." **Turning its head from the boy to make preparations for a nap, the fox barely heard the boy's second question.

"Why did you attack Konoha and make my life a living nightmare?" The loaded question was asked in barely a whisper.

"**Good question…"** Then the Kyubii explained about a summoning, a contract, and the reasons behind the attack twelve years ago, and as a treat the reason he appeared green to the boy.

"I'm what?!" Screamed the boy.

* * *

In the council with the one pissed of Hokage, and a very upset Jiraiya.

"On what authority do you have to banish one of _**my **_ninja?" Demanded Tsunade of the assembled group of clan leaders.

"WE have the right to demand the immediate banishment of any ninja or civilian believed, by a majority, to be a threat to the civilians of the village. As clans brought to this village we were assured certain rights. This boy has caused plenty of damage through-out the years. Only now it is shown how dangerous the boy has become." Danzo stated to the woman at the head of the table.

To the side a good portion of the table nodded in agreement. Most of those in agreement were civilian clans or those who had lost a great deal during the demon attack so many years prior.

"And yet Danzo, you are not of a recognized clan. How is it you have any influence in this decision?" Jiraiya asked from the side while Tsunade managed to calm her self before slaughtering the cripple.

"I was awarded the guardian status of young Sasuke after the, much lamented, death of the third Hokage. As such I am his proxy until such time as he comes of age." That explained his position at the table. Without the Uchiha his power among the council would become tenuous once again.

"Who will nay say this course of action?" The military leader of the village asked of the council.

The representatives of the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, clans all raised their hands. The proxies for the Senju, and the Sarutobi also raised their hands in rejecting the action taken.

"He seriously injured a member of a prestigious clan and must pay the price for his actions." This caused Tsunade to turn sharp eyes to the Hyuuga representative.

"I know exactly how injured that boy was. I also know exactly what happened during the majority of this mission." Tsunade ground out through clenched teeth.

"We of the council, Heads of all the clans of Konoha, have decided to invoke Addendum 122 of the Konoha Charter. Invoking this we, hence forth, exile Uzumaki Naruto from the land of Fire. Should he return more than his arm will be taken in retribution for the Uchiha Clan."

Sighing at the stupidity of the majority of the council she made only one demand.

"He will have two days to recuperate from the trauma inflicted upon his body, then three days will be allowed for his travel out of the country. He may no longer be a citizen of the leaf." At this she paused thoughtfully. "But he is for that time a guest of mine. He will leave at the appointed time and none will cause undo harm. If this can be agreed upon I will not oppose the banishment."

With that to throw them off balance she left the room with her teammate.

Koharu and Homura shared a brief look of concern before leaving the room to consider the statement made by their dead teammate's student. She'd caved almost to easily to the demands of the council. The table had even been left in one piece.

A calm Tsunade could be a very dangerous Tsunade.

Little Hanabi never got to meet with the Hokage that day. Once the cause of that little oversight was determined… Well Hanabi had several people on her list to deal with.

Two days later.

"This is not over." Tsunade quietly threatened watching her little brother walk stolidly through the great gate to the village.

Naruto gazed upon the gathered throng. Noting the few sad and some determined faces he left his home behind him. Breaking into a sprint the tears in his eyes were brushed off his face. Even the pain of his new arm didn't distract him from making the best time he could to the country of wave.

There he would wait for his precious people to follow.

His pack was heavy with gifts, unopened, from his few special people. As he ran a small part of him considered what had happened and what _could_ happen. Perhaps this could be his chance to create his own place in the world. What better place than where his name marked a bridge dedicated to making a country better than it was?

The young Uzumaki ran to his future alone, if only, for a short while.

To Be Continued.

Well? Thoughts? Opinions? Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Lionheart's: Missing Hokage Challenge.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Barely twelve hours after Naruto left Konoha word was spreading throughout the elemental countries. Exiles were rare, mostly, because if they managed to avoid being absorbed by another village, they were often secretly hunted by their original village because of the secrets they held.  
"Sir, I do not know how this has occurred, but it has happened." A jounin infiltration specialist informed his Kage.

"This is indeed a fortuitous event." Stroking his beard in thought the Leader of the Village Hidden in the Earth considered this latest information.

Dismissing the ninja before him he moved to a window overlooking his village. Stone buildings filled the massive cavern which held his village. Huge columns held the domed ceiling firm above their heads.

Of course, there were the occasional collapse that would bury part of the village under rubble, but life went on with nary a step out of turn. Villagers would be dug out and new buildings created with Earth Techniques.

That was one of the reasons Deidara left the village in the first place. His 'art' needed an outlet that couldn't be allowed in the village. Especially, as the boy was so uncontrolled in his actions.

His skill was invaluable in battle. If the collateral damage among the rest of the Earth's forces could be minimized… Unfortunately, that wasn't often the case with the deranged artist.

It was almost a blessing that the boy had defected. Rather unfortunate that they hadn't been able to sufficiently deal with the threat he posed though.

Perhaps the son of the Yellow Flash would be willing to aid an agent of the rock in dealing with the rogue ninja. To think the Leaf Village would believe the boy hidden by simply changing his last name.

Any fool who had seen the Fourth Hokage could see the resemblance. The Chunnin exam only confirmed the heritage. The boy had massive chakra reserves, tenacity in spades, and the looks of the Fourth. If the reports were true and the boy had been taught the Rasengan by the Toad Sage Jiraiya… That was simply further proof.

"Shinta, please inform the messenger corps that Roushi must be contacted at once. 'I have an urgent matter that only his unique personage can handle.' Use those exact words." A shadow lingering above his window moved silently away to complete his task.

'It would be quite the coup to gain the boy as an ally. Konoha's loss could be a very effective gain for our village. If only the reports regarding the group Akastuki weren't so troubling.' He thought moving back to his desk and set about approving the necessary paperwork to host the Chunin exam for the next year.

Meanwhile, the entire ninja messenger corps of the Hidden Rock was dispatched to locate one of their two Jinchuuriki. If the Kage needed a ninja contacted 'at once' it meant to send out every ninja capable to locate the individual.

Two days later a Rock ninja would locate the container of the four tailed demon. Leaving to return to his home village caused him to cancel his trip to Sea Country. He hadn't waste any money on the trip as it had been a prize at a carnival he'd been to recently.

Kisame, ex-ninja of the hidden Mist village waited several days for the lava user. He'd paid the carnival owners to send the prize winner, the four tailed demon container, to his carefully chosen island trap.

When the ship arrived without his opponent he was unconcerned. Thinking he'd simply take a less indirect approach with his mission objective he moved to head toward the mainland. He left the remains of the ship's crew for the sharks.

* * *

Staring out over the village she'd come to dislike even more the longer she remained with in its walls Tsunade considered the last part of her plan.

'This will cause problems. It was easy to locate the loophole in the laws, and Shizune is amenable to the plan.' She moved to examine the applicants as her new apprentice.

Only two applicants had managed to meet her stringent requirements. One had perfect chakra control, and one had the Byakugan. Considering the interviews she'd conducted with the perspective genins she saw only one acceptable choice.

"Shizune! Get in here!" The Hokage called for her apprentice.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Shizune answered entering with some paperwork she'd been sorting through at the secretary's desk.

"Decision made and we have," she looked at the sun measuring the time before the end of the day, "two hours to have the preparations completed."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but I already completed the paperwork. The supplies are ready, and messages are set to be delivered to the appropriate people." Shizune explained to her teacher.

"But how did you know who to contact? I only just now made the decision." Tsunade asked perplexed.

"Tsunade-sama, I have been your apprentice for several years now. I have learned to anticipate what needs to be done. As for whom you'd choose to be your new apprentice… I was at the interviews. That Haruno girl was only too happy to believe Naruto would give his own arm to the traitor. The girl was plainly delusional. She wanted to learn from you to help the Uchiha, and well I didn't see that working into our plans in the slightest." She grimaced when she remembered the look on the girl's face when she, all too obviously, pictured the last Uchiha in her own mind.

"Yes, a definite problem. Fortunately, we won't have to worry about that mess for much longer. I take it you have informed Hinata?" Tsunade asked arching her brow at the question.

"She will be ready to leave at the appointed time."

"Excellent," The Hokage twined her fingers together in front of her face as she contemplated her master plan, "Summon the teams chosen for the honor of accompanying us then. I will explain the mission to them myself."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama," Shizune left the room before her old teacher began cackling in an almost evil sounding mirth.

Not much later Team Gai, Team Eight, Team Ten, and the Konohamaru corps were gathered in her office with their instructors. The injured members of the respective teams were in wheel chairs, but were quite aware of their surroundings if a bit weak.

After a moment of awkward silence Tsunade spoke.

"I have gathered you all here for a rather special reason. After careful consideration I have come to the conclusion that you are the best choice for a special assignment. Your recovery has been aided by treatments to the extent that it is possible. Some of you, however, will be unable to perform missions for quite some time." This remark received mixed responses, but the genin were quickly silenced.

"We are leaving in one hour. I expect you to pack for an extended mission to the seaside. We will be traveling to the Wave country for an experimental method of physical recuperation. This medical study will be very important for Shizune to gain her Medical Mastery. While she is working on that I will be training my new apprentice." At her last statement she smiled at the blushing Hinata.

Shikimaru was the first to speak.

"Am I correct in assuming that this mission will involve spending time at the beach, recuperating in peaceful surroundings, and over all have no expectations of combat whatsoever?" The recently promoted Chunin asked.

"Precisely," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Not so troublesome I suppose." None of the assembled ninjas could deny the veracity of that statement.

Although, Iruka did have to question why he, and his academy students were present.

"I imagine, Iruka, that Konohamaru has never seen the ocean. His team mates have left the village with their respective families in the past, but he has not had such an opportunity." She paused and considered the boy.

"In consideration of that fact, I have hired a team of ANBU to escort the 'Honorable Grandson' and his friends to wave country for a week." She smirked as the boy reacted to his 'honorable' title and his friends held him back.

"We'd be happy to go Hokage-sama!" Moegi answered, while holding her leader's mouth shut with the aid of Udon. Moegi whispered quietly into her excitable friend's ear, and Konohamaru quickly settled down.

"As I thought you might. We leave early tomorrow morning people. Pack what you need for an extended journey and meet at the East gate at… 0600, dismissed." Tsunade watched as the groups filtered quietly from the office. Only one jounin remained behind.

"What of Kakashi and his team?" Gai was unusually somber as he asked his question.

"Sasuke has betrayed our village and poses a significant threat. He will never be able to manipulate chakra unless a seal master of Jiraiya's skill is found to undo his work. Jiraiya will never willingly remove the restraining seals from the boy. The Haruno girl is delusional. I had Inoichi perform a discreet mind probe while she sat for her apprenticeship interview. Inoichi is much more capable than his daughter, and what he found was most conclusive. She was not aware of Naruto's unwillingness to part with his arm, and was indeed masterfully manipulated. That does not excuse the subsequent intelligence discovered during the examination." Gai held a thoughtful expression as she explained the team's situation.

"What of Kakashi?" Gai was having difficulty understanding how the Jounin could show so little care that one of his team had been exiled. The man simply went about his normal routine, including his daily observation of Sasuke.

"He continues to function as a ninja. His attitude is off putting as he cares for the traitor over his other students even now. As he has done nothing against the law there is no call for punishment. Not even for being a poor teacher, let alone a poor leader is accountable at this juncture." Tsunade's voice held a small amount of venom for the man. After hearing of Naruto's amputation he'd simply shrugged it off with little concern for the boy.

Gai hesitated a moment before stating his second reason for remaining behind.

"Hokage-sama, in the month after Kakashi's team passed the genin exam I was approached by Naruto. His fires of youth were seeking guidance. He asked for help in his training. I felt it was not my place to interfere in my rival's team. Instead of aiding the boy directly, I suggested he make use of the ninja technique library."

Tsunade smiled at the Jounin and nodded to him to continue when he paused.

"Normally, introduction to the library is one of the first tasks a jounin instructor performs. It allows genin to learn of the different paths available to ninja, and a variety of general support skills. It was a surprise to learn the boy knew nothing of the facility." Gai's audience of one was frowning, but the spandex clad man continued.

"I worked with the boy for a short while. Eventually, I left him to his own training. Two weeks later he sought me out, and gave a demonstration of his new found skills. Ma'am I have never seen a boy develop so rapidly aside from a sharingan wielder."

"How advanced was he?"

"I asked him what techniques he'd taken the time to learn. His response was simple." Gai affected a perfect rendition of the blond brat's voice. One of Gai's lesser known skills was vocal mimicry.

'All of them Gai-sensei! There were some real hard ones and they don't all work right, but I learned all of them.'

"Then he smiled and ran through about ten basic field techniques." Gai had returned to using his normal voice. "Later when I encountered Naruto, at the chunin exams, he didn't recognize me. His skills were barely adequate during the tournament compared to what I had been shown before."

The green beast of Konoha left his confusion unsaid.

"You think something happened to seal away his skills? Someone used a memory suppression of some kind?" She asked considering what Naruto had informed her of before he'd left the village.

"It is possible Hokage-sama. I only wish to submit my information to you. What comes of it is for you to decide." Gai left the room when Tsunade waived him to leave.

Opening a desk drawer she pulled out pen and paper. Five minutes of writing later Tsunade examined her work and was pleased. Stamping the paper with the Hokage seal made it official.

Kakashi, 'the copy ninja', was forever relegated to D-class missions by order of the Hokage.

It's good to be the Hokage.

* * *

One day's travel away from the village Naruto was sitting, resting, and flexing his new arm. Not that it looked in any way different than his original, but it was constantly tingling in an almost painful manner.

'Can't even use chakra without it hurting or causing bones to shoot out,' Complained Naruto in the privacy of his own mind.

_**"You should be grateful. It is incredibly fortunate that your body is such an accepting receptacle for such an unusual appendage."**_ Well semi-private mind.

"Yeah, yeah, Grandma already explained about that. I don't need a stupid bloodline to be a good ninja." Naruto spoke aloud to the voice inside his mind.

_**"You may not need it, but it will be an excellent tool to utilize. You **_**are**_** fortunate. Your reaction could have been far more dangerous."**_

"I know, 'Bloodline transference is a dangerous branch of ninja medicine. Often transferring bloodlines can cause mental imbalance, physical deformities, excruciating pain, and the ability to minimize such changes is a rare genetic trait. Which, I might say, you are lucky enough to have.' I listened to Granny, you don't have to remind me." Naruto quoted and complained in the same breath.

"It feels weird." The blond boy said in a whisper as he stood from his seated position.

_**"Perhaps in time the feeling will fade. You are a strange brat. Even for a human."**_

"I'd almost think that was a compliment." There was no reply as Naruto continued on his way. In another day or so he'd reach the Great Naruto Bridge, and leave Fire Country behind. The thought caused his fist to clench tightly. Feeling bone beginning to protrude from his knuckles he relaxed his fist. Slowly the three claw like bones retracted back into his hand.

'This is so weird.' He reiterated once again in his thoughts.

* * *

Back in Konoha, an academy student was diligently gathering every thing he could think of needing in preparation of his up coming trip. With his Uncle Asuma carefully checking to ensure nothing too frivolous was packed. So far his nephew was proving adept at choosing his gear, except for one item.

"Konohamaru, why are you packing the Monkey Summoning contract?" Asuma asked of the goggle headed boy.

"I'm going to have the boss sign it. Then we can use summons to send secret messages to each other, like Moegi, Udon, and I do." Konohamaru explained to his Uncle not realizing what he'd said until it was too late.

Turning to his Uncle, he was surprise to find a smile instead of a scowl at his use of the monkey summons.

"Don't worry kid. Your father and I did the same thing when we were your age. Although, I didn't know that King Enma would allow someone outside of the clan to sign the contract," Asuma spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I asked the boss if he could get me a whole bunch of bananas. Did you know King Enma really likes bananas? Well I asked the boss to help me get a whole bunch of bananas to give to King Enma. Don't know where he got them, but Boss got me a whole bunch of sealing scrolls with tons of bananas. I wanted the boss to sign the contract too, but, well, he got busy with his team." Konohamaru got quiet after mentioning the team mates. He was young, but understood what had happened to his big brother.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to sign the contract when you see him next." Asuma assured his nephew, who brightly smiled and resumed his packing.

'That explains the supply depot break in. No one could quite understand why the bananas were the only food stuffs to be stolen.' Asuma thought as he relaxed against the door frame.

'Konoha just isn't the same anymore.' Asuma lamented his village. He'd grown up amongst the forests of fire country, but something was festering in the trees. Something was telling him to be very cautious. Contingencies were in place should problems arise for the Sarutobi family. As a last resort he and his nephew could disappear at a moment's notice. Asuma only hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Early the next morning the four teams, the Hokage, and Shizune left via the East gate, leaving behind the Toad Sage as a 'temporary' substitute. The council was, slightly, put off at the Hokage's departure. The law was, however, clearly on Tsunade's side in this case.

After all, Hokages from the beginning of Konoha were allowed without question up to one full year of partial absence. Typically this was used to train a genin team or a promising student. The Third Hokage had used this time to train the Sannin while temporarily leaving his aids Koharu and Homura in charge of the village. After a year of dealing with the paperwork his childhood teammates had refused to accept the responsibility again.

Tsunade had a year to do whatever she wanted as long as she was teaching someone something. The council couldn't even say anything about the funds she was drawing from the village coffers either. She was training the Hyuuga Heiress and sufficient funds must be available to provide a quality education after all.

Shizune would be taking Naruto on as an apprentice once they met up. The future was looking bright. She was going to spend a year doing whatever she wanted to at the expense of Konoha. It took a little encouragement to get Jiraiya to take the temporary position.

The fact that the all seeing crystal ball could only be used by the current Hokage or their proxy was good motivation.

'I could almost love that old pervert.' Tsunade thought as she walked away from the village that had caused her so much pain.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

""Powerful Voice""

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Missing Hokages. Chapter 4

Naruto shifted a bit in his tree top perch trying to figure out what was bothering him. At first it started out as an ominous feeling; then as he grew nearer to his destination it became far more foreboding. Now a hint of smoke wafted in on the wind coming from the sea.

"Something's wrong." The blond doubled his speed toward the Great Naruto Bridge.

If Naruto had been been above the forest canopy, he would have seen many plumes of smoke rising against the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day Sasuke was defeated by Naruto, at a hidden Sound base.

"Where is he!" Screamed Orochimaru as he raged through his headquarters looking for Kabuto.

The transfer to a fresh body had occurred without incident, but he'd wanted the Uchiha boy to be his next vessel. Now he would have to wait for the imbalances produced after the switch to stabilize. Even so the optimum time would be three years from now.

Kabuto was found in an ante-chamber, near the entrance to the hidden base, pouring over several coded messages. Maps with notations covered one wall while the other held a large wooden desk where his assistant sat.

"Where is he, Kabuto? It is past time that he should have arrived." The snake sannin was in a foul temper which was not helped by Kabuto's explanation.

"So the Kyubbi vessel severely damaged Sasuke-kun, and managed to return to the Hidden Leaf? Most unacceptable." Orochimaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he calmed down from his rage. His emotions were always difficult to control after a recent body replacement.

"An object lesson is in order for Jiraiya's newest student. Yes, a lesson that would allow us more subjects as well. Summon all of the capture squads; they have a mission." As the serpent-like man moved from the room his assistant asked where they were to be sent. In reply, his master embedded a kunai to the hilt in a map on the wall.

"There, and tell them to demolish that stupid bridge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently in the Land of Waves

Screams of terror from men and women filled the air as nearly sixty ninja herded the population of wave across the great bridge connecting the islands to the main land. Any who resisted were beaten unconscious, tied, and carried by the others.

Tsunami could only hold her son in her arms as she carried his unconscious, black and blue, beaten body. He would live, but her healing knowledge was very limited. Tazuna, her father, was in far worse condition as his age made his health questionable at the best of times. A cart pulled by some, as of yet unharmed, men carried him with a few other fighters from the town.

Only the dead were left behind, and even they were not entirely safe from desecration.

"I like this one. She's so pretty." One of the sound ninja, wearing a skull mask, was cuddling a body close to himself. While his partner was hauling along the massive sword once belonging to Zabuza, the Demon of the mist.

"You are disgusting Yuroda. To fornicate with the dead is such an unsanitary habit." The partner was wearing a re-breather, and had not a speck of dirt on his almost disturbingly orderly white uniform.

"Jealous you are. Yes, jealous. This beauty is so perfectly preserved in death's embrace. Not a single sign of decomposition, and yet no breath in the body. Hah! I shall take great pleasure from this wench when she is properly prepared." The skull masked figure leered at the body of Haku with undisguised perversion.

Tsunami turned away from the ninja that were herding the people away from their homes. Life had just been improving in the impoverished nation when this occurred without warning. There was no one to save them, and they had no chance of saving themselves.

She cried silent tears as she held her little boy close to her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowed his run as he came to the bridge Tazuna had yet to name when they left Wave Country on that emotional first C ranked mission. Two hulking forms guarded the mainland access with a third smaller form... filling out paperwork? What was going on?

Moving to ground level the blond boy moved cautiously closer for a more detailed examination. Using all of his prank training to remain hidden from notice, he found him self within fifteen meters of the bridge entrance. The ninja emblems on their foreheads bore the musical note denoting the sound village.

'Orochimaru's goons are here?' Naruto mused silently.

/"Well, looks like you won't be able to find sanctuary here after all. Look at the little man."/ Naruto looked closer at the man Kyubii had singled out.

'Explosive seals, he's going to destroy the bridge.' Naruto thought with increasing outrage and pain from his arms.

/"Looks that way. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of his forces are killing the people of the country indiscriminately. Can you feel those chakra sources out beyond the water? I count, at least, forty moderately high powered ninja. If any of them have 'seals' then that would increase exponentially. Just imagine the damage they could do to a simple fishing village"/ The fox spoke with a neutral voice, as if it didn't care one way or the other.

Then again it was a force of destruction unto itself. It may not care in the slightest, but Naruto's imagination had always been a little over active.

'I will not let that happen!' Naruto shouted at the being inside his mind.

Only silence greeted his internal exclamation. Gritting his teeth, he forced his chakra into the correct alignment. Through immense pain Naruto summoned nearly one thousand shadow clones without hand seals. Each had bone claws extending from their knuckles.

Clenched fists were locked in position, and righteous anger nearly consumed the boy. As one, the wave of orange charged the bridge. The ninja guarding the entrance, paralyzed by the army that had sprung from nowhere, were trampled without managing to produce a single defensive action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere...

Cold.

So cold.

Peaceful.

But so Cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep inside Naruto's mind the Demon Fox watched from its cage as images consumed one exterior wall of the sewer it was sealed inside. Nine hundred and eighty-seven screens showing exactly what each clone observed. Chuckling at the savage fighting style, it settled in to watch the show.

Contrary to popular opinion the demon fox had nothing to do with the ferocity displayed by its prison. The boy was a natural berserker when he was well and truly angered or pushed too far.

Oh, it had truly tried to shape its jailer in the boy's youth. Tried to instill a need for stealth, deception, trickery, and manipulation. To some extent it had been a great success. In pranking the boy was unmatched, unfortunately, it did not seem to transfer to his methods of combat. A great deal of effort had been expended to teach the boy skills and brighten up his dismal lifestyle.

Then he had to succeed in becoming a ninja.

After that point the rage for all Leaf shinobi overwhelmed the fox. Only when its life was in jeopardy, or the boy forced the matter, could the demon even consider aiding the boy. All those who served as ninja of the leaf village were its enemies and must be destroyed. Such were the terms agreed upon and a demon always keeps to the letter of a bargain struck.

Now that the boy was no longer a leaf ninja. It could be much more effective in helping the brat survive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro sealed the three new sound bodies into storage scrolls as his sibling looked at the bridge. In the distance, a mass of orange could be found exiting the other side.

"Do you really think he will need our help Gaara?" Temari asked as distant shapes were seen falling to the tidal wave. A large number of clones were being dispersed, but not enough to stem the tide, yet.

"That remains to be seen." Gaara said in his gravely monotone.

The group of Sand ninja had been trailing the fast moving boy over the last few days since he'd left the Hidden village. As official allies of the Leaf they were unable to offer sanctuary to the exile, however much they'd like to.

"Well, if nothing else we can cash in on the bounties for some of these guys. The two big guys are small change, but the small guy is listed as having a substantial bounty in the bingo book for Sea country." Kankuro said as he placed the, body filled, storage seals in his puppet Karasu for safe keeping.

"..." Gaara moved to cross the bridge at a nominally fast pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you see that? I see an orange wave, on land, fighting, Senda." Yuroda asked of his partner on this mission.

"Yes, battle comes our way." Senda, the Emaculate, drew his umbrella from a sheath on his back.

The wave of orange bodies heading toward the ninja were being dispersed in groups where sound ninjas were meeting the charge. The majority of the capture teams were made up of Chunnin level ninja. For untrained peasants they were an overwhelming force. For a veritable army of high level Genin it was a more even match.

Fortunately for the forces from sound, there were several Elite in this particular capture group. The edge came from not really caring about the civilians in the slightest.

"Rain of Needles!" Senda yelled as he hurled his umbrella into the air. Masses of Senbon rained down on the approaching hoard. The random needle hit a civilian bystander or two, but with a careful application of chakra the former Rain ninja concentrated his saturation attack against the on coming force.

A massive cloud of smoke filled the area as hundreds of clones dispelled from the sharp needles. Each needle on its own only did minor damage, but shadow clones required only a small amount of damage to disperse the technique.

Yuroda set his prize carefully on the ground and, before the smoke cleared, began forming seals for one of his own Jutsus.

"Impaling Earth!" Slamming his hands to the ground, the masked ninja caused thousands of sharp barbs to spring from the soil. The barbs impaled anything in an expanding cone shape from his position out to nearly 50 meters.

Screams, moans, and gasps of pain erupted from the area in front of the ninja.

As the smoke cleared only one orange shape remained. He was pinned to the ground with barbs through the soles of his feet, and his body was covered in needles.

The greater atrocity were the large civilian casualties. The twenty sound chunnin that had been caught in 'friendly fire' were not of great concern to Senda or Yuroda.

"Now look what you've done Yuroda. You know Orochimaru-sama wont be happy with so many losses. He wanted as many new subjects as possible." Senda reprimanded his colleague.

"You launched an attack of the same magnitude as I did, yes? We are equally to blame." Yuroda picked Haku up from the ground and moved forward to examine the pinned body of the attacker.

"If you will notice, I, managed to contain my Jutsu to the enemy with almost no casualties to the civilians." He gestured to the two-thirds of the civilian bodies impaled on stone with no needles in evidence. The remaining third had, what would have been, non lethal injuries.

"It matters not. Is this the one Orochimaru seeks to punish." Yuroda had a, fresh off the presses, Sound Bingo book open looking at the Uzumaki entry.

Comparing the picture to the impaled boy he nodded in confirmation, and lifted the boy's semi-conscious head to see his face.

"Orochimaru will be pleased with us." Senda said even as the boy attempted to jerk free from his pinned position.

"Pinned like a bug he is. Yes, like a bug." Yuroda moved Haku's body so that it would appear to be examining the boy.

"Yes, like a bug." Yuroda said in a horrible falsetto voice.

"H-H-Haku?" Naruto asked recognizing the first person he'd ever seen die.

"She's MY precious!" Yuroda screamed jumping away and caressing the body possessively.

"You monster." The blond whispered feebly, and in an even softer voice he whispered to his tenant.

"Help me...Please."

/"As you wish"/

A flash of green energy spilled from the boy in a blast of eldritch fire. The form of a fox was seen majestic in its power before the fire rushed back into the human body it was being produced from and the boy changed.

Now to understand what is happening to our hero some basic truths must be understood. The Kyuubi was a powerful immortal force of nature. Neither good or truly evil in its existence. In fact, it wasn't even a native to the reality it was currently inhabiting. The goddess Inari had chosen Kyuubi to answer the call of a powerful summoning contract created in the current reality.

It was to be a one time dealing with the mortals of this realm, but as with most plans something went awry. All it had to do was grant three wishes by acting as a conduit to the Goddess's power.

The first wish was for the ability to copy the skills of others. So that one man didn't have to spend as much time working to hone his own skills. Hence, the Sharingan was created for the lazy man.

The second wish was for a connection with nature so that he would always be able to provide for his family. Hence forth the Senju would be able to communicate with the plants of the land, so long as they trained their abilities.

The third wish was for a wife that would help him to establish and protect a happy, healthy family. This wish was where Inari threw the curve ball. Instead of simply creating such a wife, well, the Fox was transformed to the specifications, and the goddess wiped the mortal's memories of what they had achieved.

Only the men had taken physical notes that would be passed down through the years, studied, translated, mistranslated, and end up in the possession of Uchiha Madara. That, however, doesn't truly relate to the current situation.

In essence, the Fox wasn't inherently evil and the boy did need the help so why not lend a helping paw?

Massive amounts of natural chakra, as opposed to tainted chakra, flooded the boy's system and supercharged his natural regenerative ability. The boy had always been able to heal himself with sufficient chakra. It was his own human gift. A blood line as the hairless monkeys were apt to calling it.

So much power coursing through a body is likely to carry some side effects. It was fortunate that the transformation was far from unacceptable. Steadily the needles were pushed out, flesh was healed. The green energy seemed to suffuse the spikes of earth for the entire technique and caused them to dissolve removing any sign that the earth had been disturbed.

Naruto's body began to... stretch and grow into a larger, but still proportionate appearance. His golden locks lengthened to hang past his shoulders, and with a mighty roar a golden monkey tail sprouted from the base of his spine to wave menacingly behind him...

Tendrils of excess green energy moved over the area attaching to the injured villagers via the demon's control and injuries were being healed right before the paralyzed enemy ninja's eyes. Even as the fighter settled into his new form he forced his claws back into his hands. Flexing his fingers, he turned a fierce blue eyed glare at Yuroda and Senda.

"*You shall not win.*" He faded from existence.

Fading back into view the blond fighter gently laid the frigid form of Haku on the ground next to a soundly sleeping Inari and Tsunami. Green energy coated Haku's body in protective fire, and Naruto turned a nasty glare on those who had disturbed the ninja's resting place.

Senda and Yuroda, being hardened ninja, did not flinch at their opponent's new form or speed. Being ninja of sound, such transformations and ability increases were almost the norm.

"Yuroda, I believe it is time to show this whelp true power." Senda said with a viscious smirk as black marks began covering the skin of his hands. The rest of his body was covered in clothing, but his eyes became a sickly, glowing yellow.

"Yes, yes, we will show him and take our precious back. Yes, no one takes our property from us." Yuroda grit his teeth and opened his eyes wide as his body grew to three times his original mass. Muscle bulged, his clothes turned to tattered bits of cloth, and his skin became obsidian in color.

With a mighty roar the combatants met in savage combat.

A short, bloody, and destructive time later the Sand Trio arrived to a severe scene of carnage.

Shukaku, deep within the seal worn by Gaara, seethed at the raw damage done without its own involvement. Gaara, however, was far more interested in the female form carefully cradling Uzumaki's altered body.

"Come no closer! State your business!" The black haired beauty held senbon between her fingers with practiced ease indicative of great skill.

"We are allies of Uzumaki. Who are you?" Gaara asked taking in the two forms before him. Naruto had gained a mass of hair to go along with physical enhancements. The one thing that both shared, though, was a long, prehensile, monkey tail matching their hair colors.

"I am Haku, a friend of Naruto's also." Wary eyes gazed at the red haired Suna ninja standing with his companions. They stared at each other for several minutes before the prone form cradled by Haku stirred.

"Hey, Gaara did I win?" Naruto asked the boy in front of him.

"Yes, it appears you did." Gaara looked around at the civilians only now beginning to regain consciousness.

"Good, wake me in a couple of days would you?" No sooner than asking the boy succumbed to an almost coma like sleep.

Gaara smirked a bit as Haku began to look uncomfortable holding the sleeping form.

"Well, this is awkward." The girl said letting her ice senbon disperse.

Gaara turned at a shout from Kankuro a short distance away. He was examining a couple of the enemy ninja and comparing pictures in a small booklet. Watching as the boy pulled out some storage seals, he moved to see what the cause of his excitement was.

"Report." Gaara was succinct as always.

Kankuro straightened from his position on the ground after having sealed away the bodies.

"Two A-class missing ninja. Combined reward money for producing these bodies, alive or dead: 7500000 ryo.

"Impressive." Gaara was hardly phased by the large amount of money waiting to be claimed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within Naruto's mind scape, a fox demon was contemplating it's host.

'The little monkey did well. I wonder how he'll react to the additional appendage.'

Hopefully he wont spread that little tail problem to too many people. After all, how many people would actually resonate with the boy's chakra after this anyways.

Several females throughout the elemental nations sneezed as one

Days later

"Granny?" Naruto whispered weakly from his futon.

Said woman was lightly dozing against the wall and snorted awake at Naruto's voice.

"Naruto! You little brat. What made you think you could open the celestial gates like that. You've spent nearly a week recuperating. Even with your healing abilities that was a foolish thing to do." Tsunade smiled while brushing a rather long lock of hair from his forehead.

"I, Granny, I did some terrible things..." Naruto trailed off thinking of the images he'd experienced while asleep. It was disturbing remembering as he tore his enemies apart.

"Naruto, death is a part of our lives. We experience it whether we care to or not. Very little can change that. We protect our precious ones from death when we can, and comfort them when we can not. As a medic I have done my best to save those I can. The losses can be difficult, but we must," She smiled with a tear falling down her cheek, "move on and never waste a moment on that which we can not change."

Naruto stared at the strangely serene woman sitting beside him.

"Granny," He broke into a wide grin, "Don't cry, I'm alright now."

The woman smiled and pressed a finger gently against his left bisep causing a shock of pain to shoot through his body. He yelped loudly enough for the entire house to realize he was awake.

"Granny! That hurt!" Naruto tried to cradle the pained appendage but found this body unresponsive.

"You, brat, are lucky to be alive. Activating seven of the celestial gates like you did should have killed you. Instead you will likely be bedridden for at least another week. Even with the prodigious healing you have your body and chakra have been seriously taxed." Naruto took note of all the bandages covering his body and the casts on his legs.

"But..." Naruto's response was interrupted by a sheet of ice forming a mirror behind Tsunade's head. Noticing his distracted gaze Tsunade turned to the wall and gestured for someone to enter.

Emerging from the ice construct was the boy Naruto had seen die.

"Ghost!" Tsunade simply laughed.

"Haku has a special ability, Naruto. Hyouton users, like Haku-chan here, are able to use their bloodline to slow their body functions to a crawl. Essentially freezing their body in time while also causing a small snow flurry to call a medic to their aid." Haku took over the explanation.

"Zabuza-sama, had he survived, could have taken me to be healed. Instead I awoke to find you injured nearby, and we'd both been changed." At this a tail unwrapped from the ice user's waist. Naruto looked down his taller body at, what appeared to be, a blond tail wrapped around his own waist.

"Sarutobi sensei always said that monkies and men are cousins in the animal kingdom. You two seem to be a bit closer to them than most. I'm sure our illustrious Toad sage will be happy to explain nature chakra and it's unusual effects on humans. It won't hurt you at this point so don't worry about it too much." Tsunade turned her head smiling at something indulgently.

Then the door to the room slammed open. Two forms came scrambling into the room to land on the blond boy hugging him with a bit too much force. Naruto bit back a whimper as Konohamaru and Inari screamed his name and laughed in relief.

Standing at the door were the smiling forms of Hinata, Shizune, Tsunami, and old man Tazuna who was heavily bandaged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time after Naruto woke up.

Hunger. The first desire to filter into his senses was an almost overwhelming hunger. Climbing from his bed, he stretched, only slightly constrained by his bandages.

'Such a sunny day.' He thought happily as he left the building with none the wiser.

Smiling brightly, he made his way through the town receiving odd looks. He ignored the looks as he brushed a blond lock from his eyes. Feeling cheerful, he began humming a tune he'd heard long ago. Nothing in the world could deter his steady walk. On the breeze he could smell the most enticing aroma.

Searching his memories of the area he determined that a ramen stand did indeed serve food not a block away.

None impeded his way.

Taking a seat on a stool he loudly ordered off the menu.

"One pork ramen, please!" The girl manning the counter dropped her towel in suprise.

"Yes, Uchiha-san." Sitting at the counter was Sasuke Uchiha.

His right shoulder was still bandaged, but where the bandages ended near his neck were tendrils of tanned skin leading up to cover half of the boys face in a light golden tan. Compared side to side the skin tones were at odds with each other. The changes included the boy's bangs becoming a sunny yellow and his right eye was bright sky blue.

Most disturbing though was Sasuke's happy smile as his ramen was placed on the counter in front of him.

"Thank you!" Sasuke started chowing down with gusto. Shortly after the boy had finished his bowl ANBU arrived to escort him back to the hospital.

Ayame shuddered as she watched the boy walking away.

"Dad, I think we need to leave town." She said absently to her father.

"Already ahead of you Ayame." Teuchi said as he led her out of the shop holding two back packs. Pulling a scroll from one of the packs pouches he unfurled it. Two seals later and his stand was completely sealed away for ease of transition.

"Jiraiya-sama said we should consider setting up shop in wave country. Said there was quite a market for good ramen." Teuchi smiled and took his daughter's arm gently in his and they left the village with the acting Hokage's blessing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's tower.

"Jiraiya-sama, with his bloodline suppressed there is no way for Sasuke's body to resist the changes from the transplant..." The medic standing, before a serious looking Jiraiya, trailed off as he was given a dark look.

"What makes you think I am concerned about that? His execution is only a few days away." Jiraiya looked quite put out by the interuption of his day by the medic before him.

"But sir, I was informed that he needed to be in good health. To be placed back in the ranks." Napa Inkogichi said sweating at the fiery look in the Hokage's eyes.

"Who? Never mind, I bet you don't know who gave you the instructions. Just like you don't know who authorized that very same transplant. I am under strict orders from the Hokage. I will not release the seals on the boy. If he leaves the village he will die automatically. If anyone tampers with the seals he dies. In three days he will face the tribunal and meet the fate of a traitor." Jiraiya dismissed the medic from his presence with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the door closed Jiraiya rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Turning to face the partially completed construction on the Hokage mountain.

"You really left me in a mess Tsunade. Can't blame it all on you though, the old man deserves some of the blame too." Tsunade's image on the mountain was nearly complete.

Whispers said that part of the council was pouring through the laws and precedent to pass the title of Hokage onto him. His facade of a lazy pervert, not untrue but a bit exaggerated, was enough that several believed that it would be simpler to convince him to spare the Uchiha boy.

Not likely but more likely than convincing Tsunade.

'What a mess, almost not worth the rewards, almost.' The toad sage thought as he pulled the viewing orb from his desk drawer and began taking notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt a bit of pain from his stomach as Inari and Konohamaru leapt off of their injured friend. Naruto just smiled at them as they apologized and started rambling on about how great it was to see him again.

Somehow, he felt that everything was going to be alright. He just had some changes the need to make, and some training that would have to be done.

'Just a little later though.' He thought as he listened to the energetic voices jabbering away at him.

'When did you all arrive?" Of the group in the doorway only Hinata moved into the room. Crowded as it was the others nodded and moved back to what they were doing before the yells pulled them to his room.

"We arrived two days ago. The evening of your fight." Hinata smiled as she knelt near her crush. Her cheeks became red but she managed to maintain her composure if just barely.

To be continued...


End file.
